cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuclear Proliferation League
The Nuclear Proliferation League (NPL) is a fast developing alliance on the Aqua sphere. It was founded on the 27th of May 2011 and is protected by the Farkistan and Guru Order alliances. The NPL are Cybernations specialist experts at developing and assiting new nations to Nuclear Armament and is also the home of many experianced veteran's who migrate to her uranium rich halls. New applicants may join the NPL by simply filling out a new member application form on the NPL Forums Charter Charter of The Nuclear Proliferation League Table of Contents: I. Introduction II. Activity Policy III. Admissions IV. Government V. Tech Raiding Policy I. Introduction The Nuclear Proliferation League is a group of nations that have gathered with the goals of achieving nuclear capabilities. Our foundations are brotherhood and loyalty. II. Activity Policy Being an active member is required by alliance policy. To be considered active you must check the alliance forums, and one's nation at least once a week. If one has a planned absence, a public announcement on the forums must be made and then one will be considered excused. The major guiding rule here though, is RL > CN. III. Admissions to NPL Any Ruler may request admittance into the NPL by meeting the following requirements. 1. Must not be at war 2. Must not be on any Zero Infrastructure lists 3. Must provide the below information Ruler name Nation name Nation link Resource 1 Resource 2 Previous alliances If you had a previous alliance, what was your reason for leaving? Previous positions Reason you joined NPL? IV. Government Article 1. The Triumvirate The Triumvirate is to compose of three ruling and leading members. The Triumvirate has the power to make all decisions within the alliance, this includes declarations of war, signing of treaties, government appointments etc; this is done by a 2/3 majority. The individual Triumvir serves a life time term and can only be removed via a consensus between both the Remaining Triumvirs and the body of Lords. A Triumvir can also make decisions on the behalf of his or her peers but, any decision may be called to vote for. Finally in the event of an open seat on the Triumvirate, a replacement is selected by the remaining two. Additionally, this document may be amended by a 2/3 consensus. Article 1A. Positions There are to be three positions in the triumvirate. Triumvir of the Interior - The Triumvir of the Interior is responsible for all internal affairs of the alliance and is responsible for leading government discussions. Triumvir of the Exterior - The Triumvir of the Exterior is responsible for all external affairs and how they relate to the NPL. Triumvir of Defenses - The Triumvir of Defenses is responsible for the military and finances of the NPL. **Notice all Triumvirs have equal authority on all matters Article 2. Lord of Internal Affairs The Lord of Internal Affairs is responsible for membership status(including masking), Education, Information, and organization and flow of work between departments, and any other duties assigned by the Triumvirate. Article 3. Lord of Foreign Affairs The Lord of Foreign Affairs is responsible for promoting a positive image for NPL in the outside world, and keeping the alliance up to date with current events. The Lord of Foreign Affairs is the only Lord with authorization to post an announcement on the Open World Forums. Is also responsible for masking diplomats. Article 4. Lord of Defense The Lord of Defense is responsible for keeping NPL militarily superior to their opponents and maintaining military standards. Is to oversee nuclear programs and finances. Article 5. Lord of Recruitment The Lord of Recruitment is responsible for recruiting new members to the alliance and to encourage the membership to recruit. Article 6. Forum Administration and IRC Maintenance The Triumvirate is to have Administration powers on the Forums and no less then SOPS on all NPL sponsored channels. The LoIA and LoFA are to have Global Moderator and Masking powers on the forums and at least OPS on all NPL sponsored channels. Any other member of government is to Global Moderator on the Forums and at least OPS on all NPL sponsored channels. Article 7. Deputies Deputies are elected by popular vote every 15 days and may work in a department of choice, at the digression of the Lord of that department and the Triumvirate. V. Tech Raiding You may only tech raid a target with the AA of NONE. Your CB must be: "Tech Raid, PM for Peace". You must perform two ground assaults and nothing more, and then offer peace to the target. You may not declare again until the war expires or 7 days after peace was sent to the target in the event that peace is accepted. Failure to follow these simple rules will lead to a Compliance case and can have the following but not limited to consequences: Declared Rogue, Expelled from NPL, tech raided, or shot. Signed: http://img692.imageshack.us/img692/7089/1306067485.png http://img849.imageshack.us/img849/8986/1306065811.png http://img848.imageshack.us/img848/1889/1306064136.png Government Government of Nuclear Proliferation League